memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Miasma (eBook)
Introduction (blurb) :Star Trek continues its fiftieth anniversary celebration in 2016 with an all-new e-novella from New York Times bestselling author Greg Cox, set in the popular and blockbuster Original Series era! :The Enterprise-''A'' is transporting a party of diplomats when it picks up a mysterious alien signal emanating from a nearby world. The planet’s dense, impenetrable atmosphere makes it unclear if the beacon is a distress signal, an invitation — or a warning to stay away. Spock, Doctor McCoy, and Chekov are part of a team sent to investigate, but an unexpected catastrophe forces a crash-landing. Now the landing party is stranded on a hostile world, unable to communicate with the ''Enterprise. While Captain Kirk and Saavik race to locate the lost crew, a badly wounded Spock struggles to keep McCoy and the others alive until they can be rescued, even if that means making an unthinkable sacrifice...'' Summary References Characters :Borkowski • Cassano • Pavel Chekov • Darwa • • Johhuj • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Saavik • Spock • Nyota Uhura • Jonathan Archer • Elaan • David Marcus • Montgomery Scott • Sarek • Hikaru Sulu • Surak Starships and vehicles : (shuttlecraft) • • (shuttlecraft) automobile • [[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]] • Cetacean Probe • D7-class battlecruiser • • • Quantum Valence • Locations :the galaxy • Musgrave IV • Varba II • Varba system Argelius II • Babel • Deep Space 4 • Earth • Genesis Planet • Hellguard • Kaskadia IV • New Lancaster • Russia • San Francisco Bay • Sigma Iotia II • Taurus II • Tilton VI • Troyius • • Vulcan's Forge • Yosemite National Park Races and cultures :Human (Russian) • Romulan • Saurian • Troyian • Vulcan Fabrini • Klingon States and organizations :Federation Diplomatic Corps • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • United Federation of Planets Romulan Star Empire Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • bureaucrat • captain • commander • communications officer • diplomat • doctor • ensign • High Mariner • lieutenant • medic • navigator • nurse • science officer • security chief • security officer • yeoman Science and technology :alien • antibiotics • anticoagulant • antigrav lifter • artificial gravity • atmosphere • bone • captain's chair • carotid artery • Celsius • chronometer • cloaking device • communicator • control panel • deflector shield • dermal patch • dilithium crystal • disruptor • engine • fog • gravity • gravity plate • heartbeat • hemisphere • hour • hypospray • impulse engine • inertial damper • internal combustion engine • kilometer • landing thruster • leaf • library access terminal • light-year • medical scanner • medkit • meter • minute • muscle • phaser • photon torpedo • plasma • probe • protoplaser • sensor • space • star • star system • starship • T-negative blood • thruster • transporter • tri-ox compound • tricorder • turbolift • universal translator • velocity • viewscreen • volcano • warp engine • warp factor • weather Other references :2267 • 2268 • 2285 • 2286 • 2291 • 20th century • Arcturian lunar tulip • Babel Conferences • bagpipes • bosun's whistle • botanical garden • bridge • bulkhead • Class M • cockpit • coffee • continent • day • decade • Denevan hunting lizard • distress signal • emergency ration • emotion • engineering • Federation science station • first contact • fungi • helm • Hippocratic Oath • hull • intensive care ward • katra • Kolinahr • landing party • language • lead • lead-foot • le-matya • logic • luck • Martian Marathon • meteor • mind meld • mugato • planet • playing card • pon farr • proximity alert • quadrant • recovery ward • Romulan ale • Russian language • sehlat • shuttlebay • Starfleet uniform (2278-2350s) • swamp • transparent aluminum • tree • tribble • vine • water • year Appendices Images tOS Miasma.jpg|Cover image. enterprise Miasma.jpg|USS Enterprise-A Connections Timeline | typea = | author = Greg Cox | formata = | beforea = Child of Two Worlds | aftera = Captain to Captain | prevpocket = The Blood-Dimmed Tide | nextpocket = Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country | voyages1 = | adbefore1 = | adafter1 = | voyages2 = | adbefore2 = | adafter2 = }} External link * category:eBooks